


Good Morning

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Lapidot Week 2020, Love Languages, file this under 'fics I wrote in quarantine', good mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Sometimes, Good Morning becomes a love language.(Prompt: Good nights/Good mornings)
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> yeh so I wrote this a day late bc sleep deprivation and homework so it's not the best quality BUT I hope you enjoy it bc I tried my best :)

There are days, weeks even, when Peridot thinks she might be in love. 

Not that she has the best grasp on what exactly ‘love’ is. But she’s learning, and Lapis is learning, too. And between the two of them, Peridot thinks she’s got it down. 

‘Love,’ she’s learned, can mean many things. It’s the warmth she gets raising Pumpkin, knowing that they are in the universe together, surviving against all odds. It can be the feeling she gets, all light and fluttery and giddy and jittery, when Lapis smiles in her direction. It’s what makes her say all her Good Morning’s each day when she wakes up in the Barn. Sometimes, she says them to a still-asleep Lapis curled around her, barely ready to start the day. Sometimes she finds herself shouting them across the field at her. She tries to say them every day. Good Morning’s make her feel like she’s doing something. She’s always had a hard time articulating her feelings for Lapis (or just her feelings in general). She figures Good Morning’s are the best way to go. She’s analyzed and charted all possible outcomes for other scenarios; they just don’t  _ work.  _ She’s even talked it over with Garnet (though begrudgingly) and determined that Good Morning’s are, in fact, the perfect way to go. 

She says them every day. And eventually, Lapis starts saying them back. 

And there’s that feeling of Love, again, the one she wasn’t really sure about at first, but is definitely there to stay. Because Lapis gives her a Good Morning for the first time, and suddenly Peridot’s bumbling around like some clod fresh from the kindergarten, and Lapis is laughing, just a little bit, because Peridot’s adorable when she’s flustered. 

The two of them find themselves passing those words back and forth a lot more, after that: Good Morning, Good Morning, Good Morning. 

Good Morning, and then Lapis gives her a small kiss on the cheek, an affectionate gesture she’s seen the humans use before. 

And another Good Morning, and Peridot’s hugging her, because she was never really allowed to hug anyone on Homeworld, but she wanted to give it a try. 

And Good Morning becomes a love language, and Good Morning becomes a hope, and Good Morning becomes a promise. Good Morning’s are something special, between the two of them. 

They mean “I love you,” and that’s enough.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a lovely day.


End file.
